nationfandomcom-20200223-history
1993 Lovian earthquake
The 1993 Lovian earthquake, or better known as the 1993 Sylvanian earthquake '''or labelled as '''the Great Quake of Sylvania, was a magnitude 7.7 earthquake, which happened 120 miles (193 km) off the coast of Sylvania, and caused a 25 meter (85 ft.) high tsunami, which flooded some parts of the region, including Noble City in 1993. The 2006 disaster film ''Tension ''is based on the events. History During the morning of July 23, 1993, the fault line which connects Lovia and the Pacific Ring of Fire ruptured. This sent swells onto coastal beaches in Sylvania. The beaches were evacuated shortly after when the swells began to get too big. On July 24th, a rift formed on Noble Beach, with lots of soil liquefaction in it. A car park almost sunk into it, cars were toppled and smashed. Noone was hurt, but the Noble City Police closed Noble City Beach down. The rift widened the next day and sunk into a railway track. The Hurbanova-Noble City train derailed and killed two people. Damage was estimated to be at over 1 million L$ already. On July 26th, the beach began sinking into the ground as a sinkhole began developing underneath Noble City. Rail service was distrupted when water begun flooding railways from the ocean. On July 27th, a massive 5.3 tremor shook Noble City, toppling several buildings down and killing three people, with damage being over L$2 million. The city council began evacuating the city, and by midnight of July 28th, they'd evacuated over 6,000 people. The rest of the city lay too close to the beach to be evacuated. By midday, over 10,000 people had been evacuated. At precisely 2 pm, the fault line ruptured again, sending a 10 meter high swell crashing into Noble Beach. Noone was killed, but a crane was tossed onto a parked oil truck, causing major property damage around the beach. At around 4 pm on July 29, authorities decided it was safe to open up Noble City Beach. Half an hour later, the Lovian Earthquake Measurement and Prediction Center (LEMPC) began monitoring the fault line. First earthquake At 7:30 pm, a massive 7.2 earthquake struck Noble City, causing immense damage of L$85 million. 17 lives were lost on those fateful 32 seconds. The quake brought media from all over Lovia to cover the story. 129 buildings lay in ruins, including parts of the Capitol. By that time, over 46,000 people were evacuated into the mountains from Noble City. Second earthquake and tsunami While Noble City was recovering from the first tremor, the fault line ruptured again, but this time around 120 miles out at sea, creating an even more powerful earthquake with a magnitude of 7.7. A buoy reported the formation of a tsunami wave, so LEMPC begun issuing tsunami watches for Noble City. The quake shook Noble City, toppling other buildings and killing many remaining citizens. At around 10:04 pm, the wave hit the coast of Noble City, causing major damage to the shore and causing devastating flooding to the city. Wave heights reached from 12.75 meters to 25.7 meters. Property was washed away, but there were reports that people survived by being on rooftops of houses or tall buildings. Aftermath Aftershocks were reported, but not as strong as the first two quakes. Citizens of Noble City had to spend at least two weeks in campsites before all the water was pumped out of Noble City. On August 5th, the water was entirely pumped out, leaving crushed cars, smashed windows, torn-up trees and destroyed buildings. People even saw rats coming out of basement windows and sewage lying on the streets. People began cleaning up after they came in. The project was done by the entire city and lasted three months. Rebuilding work began in early 1994. Category:Event in the 1990s Category:Event Category:Geography Category:Sylvania